Dating a 16 year old
by g.suke
Summary: If you're a 23 year old secretary...what would you do if you found out the man you are sleeping with is a 16 year old high school boy? You call youself a pedophile of course! Naru/OC
1. You're 16!

**Authors Note:**

**Please read…Very Important**

Before my readers start reading my story…I have recently **received a complaint** about the couples in a wrong category. This story is base on a Naru/OC couple. Not a Naru/Saku or a Sasu/Naru. I really do apologies for putting it in the Sasu/Naru category, my reason for putting them there because I was planning to have Sasuke and Naruto in a very tight friendship bond later in the chapters. I am also a fan of Sasu/Naru and I do plan on writing one in the future, however I am still new to the coupling so I am still a little uncomfortable writing one, but I really enjoyed reading some.

**Enjoy…**

**Part one: You're 16?**

"Sakura! Where are the documents I ask for? Why are you taking so long with it" a short plump man came screaming at me.

I let out a sigh "I already done it, I left it on your desk" I said trying to keep in my anger "…my name is Mayune" I muttered quietly.

Mr. Trevrep, if you want to remember he's name clearly it is the word pervert spelt backwards. I have worked under Mr. Pervert for almost 4 years and he still can't remember my name. How hard it is to pronounce my name.

My goal in life was to be a secretary working under the famous company Uzuchiha. It's original name of the Uzumaki Corp. But about two and half years ago the eldest daughter of the Uzumaki family married the eldest Uchiha son, which had brought the company together. Both families are strong and powerful. Ever since they had joined forces, the Corporation had sell out other large business that have been unfaithful to their clients and was invincible since then.

The company I am working at is at the bottom of the Uzuchiha Corporation. We take care of Client Complaints, because we have so many regulars…that were the only duty we can fulfill. You can say I have been sitting on my desk everyday listening to customer criticism, their groaning, and their yelling, even after years of sitting…it really is something I cannot get use to. That's why I wanted to work with the tops. They get better food, better clothes, better customer and most of all…cleaner toilets. I can't tell you how disgusting it is…sometime I would hold in until the end of the day and uses my home equipment. They say it is not good to hold in mother-nature needs…but trust me once you see their bathroom it is enough to damage organ just by looking at it.

It is now at the end of the day and I am ready to go home. I grabbed my bag and was about to hit elevator when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned to see a pink hair girl smiling at me "Mayune…me and Ino are planning to go clubbing tonight" she grinned at me "Want to come?"

I sigh again, it really has been a long day "Thanks, but I'm really tired and I need all the sleep I can get" I let out a weak smile.

Sakura frowned "Oh! Come on, It's a Friday night…you can sleep in on the weekends" she was so excited about the whole thing that she practically drag me out of building.

By then I was sitting at the back seat while Ino was driving and Sakura was at her left. Ino checked her mirror every now and then and would apply make-up when they reach a red traffic light. "I don't remember the last time I went clubbing" Ino puckered her lips.

"Really guys…I'm too tired for this…" I moaned "and beside I'm not wearing the clubbing clothes and I' not in the mood" I whined "Just drop me off home please" I pleaded.

Sakura looked back at me "Mayune…you have a really pretty face and a great body, you don't need to worry about that kind of stuff" She turned around and continue to apply her make-up "You can wear a potato sack and still look hot".

I really don't have time for this…and there is no way these girls takes no for an answer…I'll just have to go with the flow. I got out of the car and walked behind Ino and Sakura into club. The music was blaring in my ears and there was just so many people that there were hardly any room for people to dance. I turned to my left and saw a bar on the side and smile 'that's what I need'. I tapped Ino on the shoulder "You guys dance…I'm gonna grab a drink". Ino Laughed at me.

"WHAT?!" she shouted. I pointed to at bar and she noded her head "KNOCK YOURSELF OUT" She later took Saukra hand and started dancing on the floor. I was very impress, as soon as they did all eyes were on them. I walked to the bar and ask for their strongest drink. The bartender winked and hand me a shot cup that filled with the most exotic color drink I have ever seen. I couldn't be bothered asking him what it was, I took the glass and shot down my throat. My throat burst into flames I could feel my face was on fire it was one incredibly strong drink. It was so powerful that I had to step back from the dizziness that I was beginning to feel and bumped into a hard chest.

"Woah! You okay?" a smooth male voice hit my ear.

I looked up to see a man in he's twenties, but he's face still had some childish features. I nodded slowly and smile "I'm fine" I tried to reach out for the nearest chair to sit on. The man was nice enough to do that for me and help me to my seat.

"You must have one hell of a day" He chuckle "You look like a mess" and ran his hand through his messy blond hair.

Now I usually don't like being insulted on a first meeting but then again no one does, part of me was already agreeing with him. The last time I took a look at myself was at a computer screen…there was no way I was going to use the companies' toilet.

Before I could insult him back another man approach, he's eye were as dark as the night sky and hair of jet black "Naruto, we're here for business, not to play".

The boy Naruto smiled softly "Sorry, Let go do it now" Naruto turned to me as if asking for an excuse.

Before I could respond the jet black hair already bet me to it "I already done that, there's really nothing else to do…lets go home" he suggested.

Naruto turn to me and back at the man "Sorry Sasuke, I might stay here a little longer…you know just to make sure pretty one gets home safe". Sasuke only nodded his head and left the building.

Naruto sat on the chair beside me "Want another drink?" he ask and immediately asking for another. During the whole time I was the only one drinking.

"You're not gonna have some?" I asked

"Nah! Somebody got to drive you home" Naruto quickly pour me another drink "You are totally wasted".

All I could hear was his voice being drag on and on it was all so slow "Why do you talk so slow…" I ask tipsy.

Naruto quickly took my drink away "that's a sign that you should stop".

I pulled my drink away from he's reach "I'm not finish…" I quickly gulp it down.

"Alright…that should be enough". Naruto quickly help me up and head the exit. As he did I couldn't help but admire him. He was tall and handsome, Blond hair, blue eyes, he was pretty well build as you can see why he look like he is in he's twenties. Naruto open the door to his car and help me in "Where do you live?"

I waited for him to enter the driver seat and lean on him "I live…" I said breathlessly "on 26 OneLink road…" and smelt his scent.

I saw Naruto shivered and tried push me back and get me to sit on the seat properly. "Oo..Okay.." I heard him stuttered. Once we reach my house, Naurto lifted me up bridal style and head towards my apartment. I quickly muttered "25 D" and he headed towards the door. He started to search for my keys and open the door.

As soon as he found my room, he gently laid me on the bed, he was about to let go when I wrapped my arms around his neck and meowed at him "I feel really good…I want to feel more…"

Naruto started to get a little nerous ", maybe some other time and with someone else", tried to unattached away from my death grip.

I started to whimper "You don't find me attractive?" I ask with hazy eyes.

Naruto let out a nervous chuckle "Trust me, you're kinda actually driving me insane here"

I slowly reach out and kiss his neck and whispered "Then what are you waiting for?"

Naruto shivered "well…" he puff out "1. You're drunk and this is definitely frowned upon. 2. I don't really like having sex with drunk girls…I prefer them wide awake" he quickly let it out.

I started to giggle "Oh! Come on, can't you make an exception?"

Naruto stop struggle and rest for a minute and I smile "Do me!" I slowly reach to unbutton his top.

Naruto garb my hand "I…I.." he looked a little panic "I..don't think so".

I growl at him "I said DO ME!" I shouted and pushed him under me, causing him to be at the bottom and I quickly ripped his top of completely and started to kiss his neck roughly, dominating him.

Naruto groan and breath hard, the next thing I knew…I heard him Said "Don't mind if I do" and quickly switch over and I was the one being dominated.

----- (Next Morning)-----

I open my eyes and groan in pain…my head was throbbing lightly. I was about to turned over when I felt a heavy weight on me and on top of that I could feel a gently breeze on my right breast. I looked down to see Naruto breathing softly and remember exactly what happen.

I pushed him off me and watch as he roll to one side of the bed. I quickly grab my robe and put it on. I looked down at the floor and saw the clothes were everywhere and I hate it went my apartment get really messy. I heard Naruto groan and smiled at him…he looked so peaceful 'maybe I'll make him coffee when he wakes up'.

I got down and started to pickup his clothes and I came across his shirt and laughed at myself mentally seeing that it was nearly to shred. I folded gently and notice a logo on the shirt. It was a logo of two lions facing each other and small flag in the middle and I read out " Konoha College" and I thought to myself 'that school sounds familiar'. Wait a minute 'SCHOOL' I read the words again 'It can't be!'

I saw his wallet on the floor and quickly ripped it open and saw his ID.

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Date of birth: 15th of September

Age: 16

Ocupation: Student (at Konoha high Business scholarship Program).

My mouth gapped open. Not only was he a kid, but an Uzumaki kid…wait there might be a few people have the name Uzumaki so…it might not be the rich one. I heard Naruto moved and sat up on the bed.

He ruffled his hair and smile warmly "Morning".

I glared at Naruto "MORNING YOURSELF"

Narut blocked ears "What's wrong?"  
"Whats wrong?" I whispered to him "WHAT WRONG?" I yelled "YOU'RE 16, THAT'S WHAT WRONG?"

Naruto didn't seem to care "So?"

I gapped at him again "Why did you have sex with me last night?" I almost wanted to pull my hair.

"Hey! Don't start lecturing me…" he pouted "You're the one who came on to me remember?"

I pause because he was right. Naruto got of the bed grabbing his boxer's and putting it on "It's not a big deal or anything…"

That's was the last thing I heard of him when I find myself thinking:

'OH MY GOD!….I'm a pedophile!'


	2. Bonding

It have been three days since I last met Naruto. Every time that name comes up, I get a huge headache. I still couldn't believe that I slept with someone who was a junior…I don't mind if he was like one or two years younger, but SEVEN…have I gotten that old already? Man! Naruto make me feel like an old lady, I should probably stop thinking about him…but my mind kept thinking back on what happen.

-----(Three days earlier)-----

"Miss…" Naruto knelt down "…Are you okay?"

I suddenly muttered "I'm a pedophile…"

I woke up from my sudden realization by Naruto laughter "You…a pedophile…" he chuckle "I highly doubt that". Naruto stopped laughing when he saw my traumatize expression "look if it bothers you that much…you can blame me". He scratches his head "You were drunk and I kind-a took advantage of you".

Something in me just SNAP 'He's right, I'm the victim here'. I got up and looked down on him "What were you thinking?" I growl "Taking advantage of a woman…it's just wrong" Naruto eyes widen at my outburst. I quickly grab his clothes and shove it into his hands "GET OUT" I shouted. "I don't want a pervert in my home" if anybody finds out about this, I will be a laughing stock not being able to defend myself.

Naruto didn't bother to move he appears to prefer me pushing him to the door "Taking advantage…you sure easily swayed".

I didn't want to hear any more of it and continue to push him "GET OUT, I mean it! GET OUT". I yelled getting really close to the door.

Naruto completely stop himself "Alright I'll leave" I stop pushing him and caught my breath…he is one heavy teenager "could you at least let me put my clothes back on properly?" he ask "You don't want your neighbor to get the idea right?" I took at look at Naruto and he was just wearing his boxers.

I quickly point to the nearest bathroom "Clean yourself up as well…" I watch as he pick up his school shoes and socks and head towards the bathroom. As soon as he was out of view I lean on the door and sigh deeply. 'This is not happening to me'.

-----(Presents)-----

I was walking back to my apartment with my grocery bags in hand. My head was a getting a little dizzy for some reason, but I ignored the throbbing pain.

"Mayune" I turned to see my landlord, Kenji "What happen to the young man I saw a few days ago…I really thought you've started dating or something…"

I couldn't help but grumble at him "I don't know, but I hope he's rotting somewhere"

Kenji shook his head "Not very nice at all…it was really nice of him to bring you back home" I glanced at Kenji "He brought you home about 2am in the morning…" Kenji began to walk away.

I head towards the stairs "Was it really that late?" I muttered. Now that I look back Naruto did what most gentlemen wouldn't do. Then my anger flared "But he rape me so…He's should really be rotting"

"Who's Rotting?" I heard a familiar voice, I nearly fell back down the stairs till a hand caught me and wrapped it safely around my waist.

I look up into a familiar Blue eyes "Naruto?..." I whispered. "What are you doing here?" I ask and here comes that headache again.

"I need a place to stay" He looked at me with no emotion, he took my grocery bags and head towards my apartment door "Well…aren't you gonna open it?"

I frowned "No!"

"No?…how are we suppose to get in then?" he smiled amusingly.

"I meant 'No' on you staying here…Don't you have someone else to annoy?" I let out a frustrated snarled.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows "This was not the expression I was looking for…"

I sigh, he is such a kid "Do you expect me to be all happy and dandy?" I muttered taking the grocery bags off of him and unlocking the door.

Naruto leaned on the frame "er…Yeah".

I quickly entered my apartment was about to slam the door in his face when he stick his foot out avoiding that from happening "Get Lost".

Naruto refused to back down "No! I need a place to stay…are you going to let me sleep on the street?"

I laughed "Well…Anywhere is better than here"

"Come on Miss…Just for a couple of nights" he begged

"NO…Now go home"

Naruto was getting a little frustrated "I'll tell everyone in your building what happen between us and the fact that you're a pedophile…" he threatens me.

"What! For your information…you took advantage of me remember…you said so yourself" I desperately let out.

Naruto flip his golden hair "Yeah…and who's gonna believe that…after all I am 16 and you're like what 25,26" Naruto dared.

"23 you ass" I was running out of option. I swallowed my pride and open the door. Naruto let himself in and admire my apartment "It looks a lot cleaner than the last time I was here".

I growl "Try not to get use to it brat…You are staying here just for tonight".

Naruto lean his head to get a better view of me "I don't think so"

"What" I breathed out.

"I had a fight with my parents and when that happens…I would disappear for weeks" Naruto smirk.

"Well…you're staying here for A NIGHT then you go find somewhere else" I was getting really impatient with this kid.

"We'll see" and began to make himself comfortable on my couch, while my headache was not making things any easier.

It's only been 30 minutes since Naruto walked in and I found myself imprisoning in my own kitchen. 'Why should I be afraid of a kid…this is my apartment', I glared. I started to march toward my kitchen door demanding to know whatever is going on with him and his parents…he should just apologized and leave the hell me alone.

I was about to push the door open only to see that the door was opening from the other side. I was standing a little too close the door, as soon as it opens…the door slammed into my forehead causing me to fall back clutching my head.

"OH! SHIT" Naruto cursed. I felt his arms around me "Are you okay?" he asked with concern. "You look a little pale for some reason" Naruto put his hand on my forehead and felt the temperature rising "You got a fucking fever, you idiot" Naruto picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room and lay me on the bed. He let out a smirk "Now this looks familiar…"

"Shut up" I snapped, I tried to swing my arm at him but he avoid it easily.

Naruto smiled "Just trying to lighten up the mood"

"There is nothing lightening when you're around" I look away from him.

Naruto face turned serious again "Where do you put your first aid kit?" he asked

"I don't have one" I reply back bluntly.

"How could you not have one…every household has one?"

"I hardly get sick…so I don't need one"

I turned to Naruto and saw him left the room "If you get out of that bed…I'll tell everyone in building that you're a pedophile" he threatens.

"I'M NOT A PEDOPHILE" I yelled back, but he was already gone and I sigh.

I woke up only to find myself that I fell asleep earlier. I looked to my left and saw Naruto doing what looks like his homework on my study desk. I sat up making a squeaky kind of noise.

Naruto stopped what he was doing and spin around on the chair. "You look a lot better now" he whispered, the room was dim and it was dead quiet. "I got my private doctor here to check on you and he said you shouldn't work tomorrow, it will add more stress".

Naruto later walked over to me "I thought all these times that I was the one adding stress to you…" Naruto sat by my bed side and leaned in until we were face to face "But then I discovered you were working at the complaint division in the Uzuchiha Company" he chuckled.

I glared at him "You are part of my stress" I watched as he frowned a little "Why are you still here…I thought you were gone by now"

Naruto leaned back "Well…I have to make sure that you were okay…and you did say I can stay here for the night" he smiled warmly "but…I also took care of you, so that should earn me a couple of nights. Right?"

I groan 'it's that attitude you just can't say 'no' to' "Fine" I grunt out "but only if I know the reason to why you had a fight with your parents".

Naruto shook his head "You really don't need to know" and was about to get up, when I pulled him back down.

"Naruto…I'm the adult one here and as one it's my responsibility to take of a child when the situation calls for it" I breathed out slowly "Now what was the fight about".

Naruto sigh and run his hand through his blond hair "If you must know…" he avoids my gaze "the fight was about…you".

I blinked 'what'.

Naruto looked out the window "As soon as I left your apartment, my parent was being annoying and asking me about my disappearance. They thought I was staying a night with Sasuke, you know the guy you saw was with me. Anyway, they rang Sasuke and Sasuke said that I was with some girl. They tried to get me to confess what's going on, cause it might bring down our reputation, especially for my sister" Naruto scratch his head and I began to loosen my grip on him.

"I got angry, because it really was none of their business and they locked me in my room for about three days. I finally escape and came to you" Naruto beamed at himself as if so proud.

He turned his gazed back at me "now that you know my situation…you will let me stay as long as I like. Right?" Naruto began to tug on my arm like a little kid wanting candy.

"Please…I'll be good…" he's voice was drowning away from my head as I remember saying to myself:

'I am a Pedophile'


	3. Naruto!

**Part 3: Naruto?!**

I never thought I'll be in this situation. A boy of sixteen slept with me, begging me to stay in my apartment because he had a fight with he's parents 'cause by me' and now I find myself in a very difficult position where I'm not sure what to do. A little voice in my head screaming 'you better send the boy home, otherwise his parents will come after you', but an even louder voice shouting in bloody murder 'HIS PARENT WILL COME AFTER YOU REGARDLESS'.

Naruto pleaded with his 'OH! So gorgeous eyes' "Please Mayune…"

That woke me up to reality "How did you know my name?" Naruto pulled out my driver's license and began to sulk again. I was planning to listen to the little voice until I saw the look from Naruto that broke my heart. Naruto eyes were full of sadness and loss, he really looked like he didn't want to leave and if I force him, it's almost appears as if a part of him will die a little on the inside. I sigh and rest my hand on his head. "It's okay…" I breathed out "Just stay here for now until we can figure something out".

Naruto broke into a wide grin "you mean it?" Naruto stood up and gave a little victory dance "you can't go back on your word".

I took a hold of Naruto's arm and pulled him down "Naruto…try to take this seriously…" He was about to say something when I held out my hand to stop "You have put me in a complex situation. I don't know what your parents are capable of, but I know they have the power. I will let you stay…but only if you contact your parents…"

Naruto decided to interrupt "No! I don't want to do that, then they'll know where I am and they'll come and get me…" he protested.

"Naruto try to see your parent's point of view, they must be really worried about you the fact that you disappeared the other night. Call them, tell them that you're okay and you're not ready to come home yet". Naruto looked really stubborn about this and it was going to take a lot of persuasion to get it happening. I cup his chin and force him to look me in the eyes "Please…for me…" I whispered.

Naruto thought for a moment "…Alright" he glanced away, still having his chin in my hand "But…I'll do it later".

I frown "Why? This is the perfect time...god knows how long you've been here already" I lectured him "they probably having police looking over town for y…" I started to notice Naruto was leaning a bit too close than I remembered and he seems to add more pressure onto my body. I didn't have a choice but to lean back until he was completely on top of me.

He smirk this time and took a whiff of my scent "I meant after this", before I could stop him from getting any further I felt his hand already under my top and was making his up.

I moaned "Naruto…" all I could hear from him was a small 'hhnn?' and we had sex again that night only this time I am much more aware of the pleasure and feeling he had created in me.

-----(Morning)-----

I woke up to the sound of Naruto voice just outside my room:

"I don't know, I really like it here"

"Yeah…I know…Just tell mum I'm sorry…"

"Because…I like her okay…so just drop it already.

"Whatever…I'm gonna hang up now…Bye"

I frown 'he likes me' I blush a little 'or he was talking about someone else'.

Naruto later walked in and was surprise to see me awake, he had his shorts on and scratch his head "How much of that did you hear?"

I gave him a confuse look "not much…"

Naruto nodded again, walked towards the bed, lean in and gave me a kiss on the lips "My Sister said it was okay…and she's willing to explain things to mum".

I nodded at his respond "…and your dad?"

Naruto turned his whole body away "He refused to talk to me…" there was this incredible awkward silent between us. After 2 minutes of silent Naruto decided to break it off and turned around to face me again "Come on…I'll make breakfast". He quickly got up and put on his pants and top and walked out of the room.

I did as he said. I put on my most casual clothes and walk out and into the kitchen to see him opening two cup of Ramen, I raise an eyebrow at him "Ramen for breakfast?"

Naruto smiled "Yeah! I don't see why not".

Before he could rip the lid open I took them out of he's hand and place the noodle cup back in the cupboard "sit down, I'll make you breakfast".

I opened my cupboard and pulled out a silver pan and head towards the refrigerator "how many eggs or Bacon do you want and how you would like it?"

I could feel Naruto grinning "I like 3 eggs, sunny side up and 2 bacons and two slice of toast please…" Naruto later chuckled.

I grabbed what he ask and turned to him "What's so funny?" I put the bacon in first waiting for it to sizzle before cracking the eggs.

"It's just really nice here" I heard him say.

"What do you mean?" I asked cracking my second egg.

"I usually eat alone and there would be butlers of 10 and 5 maids ready to serve me. As soon as I take a sip and put the cup down, a maid was already filling my cup up. It was really awkward" Naruto smiled sadly bringing up the memories.

"How is that awkward? I would love something like that to happen to me once in a life-time".

Naruto smiled again "Cause, they'll always watching you and there would be huge amount of food for breakfast, it's obvious that I can't eat them all, but they still serve me the same amount everyday for the last 16 years of my life".

I looked at him "Maybe your parents or your sister wanted something new for a change and so you guys won't have to bother the cook".

Naruto chuckle again "It's only me at the table…" this really caught your attention. Naruto slowly shook his head "Dad's always left work early, Mum's constantly attend one her clubs and my sister already moved out and having a very 'Happy' life with Itachi". He seems to emphases the word 'happy' I only nodded my head feeling sorry for him already. Eating alone is really sad after all I have been eating alone myself since I left home.

Naruto start making circle on the table "This would have to be my first time having breakfast with anyone" Naruto looked up at me "…and I'm glad it's you".

I quickly turned around to tend the eggs and bacon…and also hiding my blush 'he sure know how to make a girl feel special'.

I really enjoy our breakfast together. Naruto told me how he wasn't that close to his sister, Narumi, cause his mother always trying to get Narumi to follow her foot-step. He explain as soon as his father found out that Narumi and Itachi went out on a date, he decided to bring the marriage up and the day and time was already set. Narumi and Itachi hardly knew each other and both didn't want to hurt their father's feelings, so both decided best to do what they can for now and if anything doesn't feel right, there was always 'divorce'.

Naruto finished of his last bite of eggs and toast "I'm going home for a bit, just to pick up my clothes and all". I couldn't help but let out a worry expression. Naruto seems to understand where this was going "Don't worry about it, my parents aren't home and who's going to stop me. I'll just pick up my uniform and my school books and my car".

My eyes widen a little "you drive?" I asked "You're 16"

Naruto smiled while wiping his mouth "Correction 16 and half and I never get caught, even if I do…I just pay a little fine and a lawyer by my side…no prob."

This bit here really upsets me "you sure are spoiled".

Naruto laughed "Yeah! What can I do…I'm got class later today, so don't expect me home till 5".

I couldn't help but roll my eyes "Who expect you" I got up and clear the table and placing them in the sink.

Naruto came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist while swaying a little bit side to side "maybe tonight we can have a little more" Naruto seductive voice reaches my ears.

I quickly turned around and push him slightly "get out of here".

He grinned and walked out of the apartment.

-----(Naruto – At Konoha College)-----

Naruto came to class after picking up his things and left them in his car. He sat down in his usually seat and Sasuke walked in and sat beside him. "How's Mayune?"

Naruto scratch his head "OH! She's great and a wonderful cook" Naruto place both his hands behind his head, while balancing on a chair on two legs.

"You know…if your father find out about Mayune…This would leak to the public and you can damage her life style" Sasuke pulled out his business class text book.

"How so?" Naruto asked

Sasuke sigh "Isn't it obvious? You're Uzumaki Naruto. Everybody knows after getting your sister to marry my brother, the public are all very much aware that both our parents are going to marry us off to someone who also have great power." Sasuke watched as Naruto began to furrowed his eyebrows "on top of that, when they discover you dating a low class woman who is 7 years older than you…they're be paparazzi everywhere, chasing her in and out of building…she wouldn't even be safe in her own home".

Naruto heart began to beat a little louder "I'll protect her…"

Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's shoulder "Naruto…we've been best friends since we were 5 and we only have each other to keep company. I'm telling you this because of your own good. Your father will go insane, most likely your mother will be mad and upset with you. Even your sister can't help".

Sasuke quickly reach out his wallet and pulled out his card "This is the very private number that I had kept from you. I care about you…so if anything happens just call me about it and I'll do what I can".

Naruto cross his arms "I thought I already have your private number, what's so private about this one?"

"I have 5 cell phone for each occasion and each circumstance, the number I gave you in the past were just emergency phone call that I only pick up when I feel like it. This number will ring all of them and has its own tone so I'll know" Sasuke put his wallet back in his pocket and sigh as the bell rings "Just be careful…"

They both sat down as more students began to enter the classroom sitting in their seat. The teacher later walked in smiling at everyone "Good morning class, I will be handing out your group assignment in which you only have 4 and a half weeks to work on". A man walked down between each table giving out three pieces of paper.

"You can choose your own group, but this assignment required a minimum of 5 people, no less. Do we have any question?"

The class went silent. Shikamaru walked towards Sasuke and Naruto, with Gaara beside him "Guess better stick with you guys" he sigh "…when was the last time we work together?" Shikamaru turned to his left only to see Neji heading towards them.

Neji smiled at his friends "So…Which of our house should we go to start our project?"

Shikamaru shook his head "Not my place…my mum will just annoy the hell out of me, she's such a troublesome woman".

Gaara stood quiet, everybody knows he doesn't like having people over at his.

Sasuke pick up the assignment and scan through it carefully "I would like to…but there some personal things going on".

Neji looked at Naruto "Alright…we'll go to your place"

Naruto eyes widen "NO" he shouted a little too loud, catching an audience "I have some personal things too…"he said looking away.

"That's a load of bull" Gaara muttered quietly.

Naruto began to get defensive "Why don't we do it at your place Neji?"

Neji chuckle "Naruto, if I was willing to let people in my home…I wouldn't be asking my group to work on the project over at their place".

Naruto's hands began to get a little sweaty "Well…I can't, I'm not living at my house anymore…" Neji, Shikamaru and Gaara began to eye "My circumstance has changed so…I can't".

Neji sigh and gave him a sharp look "Naruto…" Naruto could feel all eyes on him, each giving a look of curiosity and suspicions.

"Fine" Naruto gave in "but not today…I have stuff to do"

Neji gave him another stern look.

Naruto could feel all their gazes and quickly adverted his eyes to Sasuke "We'll start tomorrow, there really is no need to hurry" Sasuke instructed. The bell later rang again and everyone packed their things and left. Sasuke faced Naruto again "Just be sure to tell Mayune about us coming over…and I'll explain to the guys about your situation" Sasuke then left leaving Naruto worried and panicking …

'What now?'


	4. Surprises!

**Dear readers,**

**I have known from the start that some of my stories are missing a few words or speeches, I really thought it was myself, but today I have went back to read it and saw that most of the rough copies are fine, and it's seems that loading was the one that causing all the problems. I apologized for this and if I have time I will try to go back and fixed as much as possible. **

**Thank you**

**--- ---**

**Part 4 – Expect the unexpected**

Naruto got to Mayune's apartment feeling the dread already. So far Mayune had already bend to his whim because he was just so desperate having her by his side that he was practically going to do anything, but now that this projects coming up and friends coming over to work on it, he knows Mayune is going to be furious, she was already lenient on him. Naruto began to rack some speeches in his head "Okay…" he puffed out "Mayune, my class are having an assignment and…m. group decided to study at my place" Naruto began to wiped the sweat of his forehead "…and since I'm living with you for now, they all are planning to come here to study..." Naruto sigh "This will never work…" He stopped in front of the door of Mayune's apartment. He walked in and saw that the television was on a soft volume and see her sleeping soundly on her sofa.

Naruto looked at her with such gentleness, he quickly reached out for a blanket that he saw was lying next to her feet and softly covered her.

**Mayune's POV.**

I felt something soft was lightly rubbing against my skin and opened my eyes slowly to see Naruto covered me with a blanket. As soon as he saw my eyes fluttered open, his eyes widen a little "Sorry…did I wake you?"

I sat up slowly and shook my head "How was school?" I asked in a husky voice.

Naruto smiled nervously "err…not bad"

I got up "Are you hungry? I can make you something" I began to put on my slippers, until Naruto pushed me back down forcing me to sit.

"Why don't I make dinner?" I gave Naruto a confused look "I mean…you made breakfast…I'll make dinner this time" I slowly nodded my head at his sudden gesture and watched as he walked in to the kitchen, not before dropping his school bag by the door. I walked in later after him to see he was cleaning a few tomatoes. "Um…I hope you don't mind having pasta" Naruto smiled again "It's all I really know how to cook".

I returned his smile leaning at the door "I'm impressed that you know how to cook at all" I pulled a chair at the table and sat down. "Since when did you learn how to cook? You didn't even know how to make toast, eggs or bacon".

Naruto let out a chuckle "I lived in Italy for a short period. Dad was making business over there and he brought me along with him…you know, get some kind of experience". I let out a little "hhmnn" and let him continued "Anyway, during that time an old lady who was half Italian and Half Japanese taught me how to make a few of her homeland dishes".

"So what other dishes can you make?" I ask. I really love Italian dishes. I find their dishes are the most romantic food ever.

Naruto began to boiled a pot full of water "I can pretty much make any Italian dishes, Lasagna, spaghetti, pretty much anything, she told me that Italian dishes is one of the most romantic meals" I can practically hear the smirk in his voice and I couldn't help but take back what thought earlier and decided to replace the Italian meals with the French.

After 20 minutes of silence, I begin to smell the tomatoes in the pasta. I saw Naruto pulled out two white plates and placed them beside him "Dinners nearly ready…" I heard Naruto let out.

I smiled at him "looking forward to it" I got up and began to reach out for two empty glasses "Do you want soft drink or what?" I asked.

Naruto lifted up the first plate "I'll have coke" I pulled out a can and filled the glass cup full of ice. Naruto later poured the sauce on the pasta and slowly head towards the table with the plates, putting the plates on one side of the table and put his on the other side. I got the cups and rest it beside his dish and pour the coke into his glass. I poured mine and walked towards my seat only to find Naruto slowly pulled the chair out for me. I gave little 'thanks' and adjust my seat as he moved to his.

I reached out for the fork and twirl the end of the utensil in the pasta and took a bite. It was delicious, the taste was perfect.

Naruto smiled at my reaction "How is it?"

I gave a smiled "It really nice" and giggle "You can make any girl fall for you with this dish" I took another bite.

"Is it working for you?" He asked with hint seriousness in his voice, but still maintain his joking side, I began to cough a little and was starting to feel a little nervous.

Naruto saw my awkwardness and quickly change the subject "Umm…I have a project to work on at school".

"Is that so?" I let out, after his sudden question.

"It's a group assignment and since no one was willing to start their work in their place, they all wanted to do it at mines…"

My eyes widen "…and what did you say?" I completely forgot about what happened earlier.

"Actually…I was hoping to get your permission to start on the project here?" Naruto began to avoid my gaze "It's kind of important, its take up more than 60% of our overall mark so…"

I let out a sigh "Naruto, I thought in a way you and I both understand that this here between us…" I started to demonstrate with my hands "…that we are supposed to keep this quiet"

Naruto scratched his head "Yeah…I know"

I sigh again "well...since this is really important, I suppose its okay". Naruto eyes began to beam "Since I'll be working and all and I'll be home pretty late". I looked up at the ceiling "Okay…but, they have to be out of my apartment at 7pm and that it" Naruto nodded his head, with that we finished our dishes while talking a little about ourselves.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

About ten o'clock I was becoming anxious, because I wasn't sure where Naruto would sleep tonight. It was easy last night cause…well…let's not go there. I was lying on my bed waiting for Naruto to finish showering, which happen to be in my room. I sigh 'this place is really built for one person or married couples'. I soon heard the shower head turned off and jumped a little when I hear the door to the shower slide opened. I can literally picture all the things he is doing because the wall of the bathroom was like paper, you can hear nearly everything.

Naruto later walked out with his towel that he got from home wrapped around his waist. He was moving around to get his pajamas and I was amazed that he did all that like I wasn't even there. "Where are you going to sleep?" I asked, finally croaked out.

Naruto turned to me after he put on his pants "Do you have a problem with me sleeping in the same bed as you?"

I gave a snort "Naruto, just because we slept together in the same bed, should not change anything about us" I watched as he sat on the edge of the bed "I still don't know anything about you and that makes it impossible for us to…" I tried to find the right word "I…mean, we just met and all of a sudden you're living here and…" I find myself muttering and my mouth was running out on me.

Naruto leaned in a place his index finger on my lips "its okay…" he whispered "If you're uncomfortable, I'll sleep on the couch…" He slowly got up. I began to feel bad. He can be such a gentlemen sometimes. I watched as he walked out of my room and closed the door, before whispering "Goodnight…"

I quickly and roughly pulled the blanket over my head, starting to feel the headache coming and turned my face completely to my pillow and let out a scream. This was so frustrating. And before I know it, I have been drifted off to sleep.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

I woke up in the morning and got dress to go to work. I head out of my room to see two feet was sticking out of my couch, before I could scream bloody murder because I thought it might be some thief, my mind flashed back at Naruto handsome face. I let out a huge relief and walked towards the couch only to see Naruto was still sleeping uncomfortably. He was so much bigger than any boys I thought his age, make the couch looks like it was designed for kids. I let out a giggle, he looks like a giant. Naruto woke up from my giggle and he opened his eyes. I immediately felt bad seeing the bags underneath his eyes. I could tell he did not have a very good sleep.

"How was your sleep?" I asked with concern in my voice.

Naruto let out a wide, tired grin "It was great!" he tried to hide his tired voice.

I sigh "Good to hear…" I said a little unsure "Well…get up" I command him "You have school today".

Naruto groggily got up and head towards the bathroom washing himself up. As soon as he left I went into the Kitchen and made him a nice breakfast with a strong coffee. Naruto entered later, still tired, but it was a lot better than before.

"What's all this?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Um… breakfast" I said quickly

"I know, but this is too much" Naruto looked at the table "We have a pile of pancakes" he begins to point things out "a massive quantity of eggs, there's too many box of cereal on the table, there's heap's of spreads" Naruto picked up one of the three plate of toasts "…and this tower is about to collapse" Naruto looked up at me "there's ten glasses of orange juice and I see that coffee over there is purple" Naruto folded his arms "Why is it purple? Are you poisoning me?"

"It's purple, because it's a special kind of coffee. It's supposed to relax your muscles and keep you awake and stuff…

Naruto shook his head "Well…whatever it is, this table is going to cave in if you add any more stuff on it".

I glared at Naruto "Will you just shut-up and eat" I pouted "I did all this for you, stupid". I muttered the 'stupid' bit.

Naruto let out a happy smile "Well…since you put it that way…" he lifted up his fork "I suppose I can't let your effort go to waste" and he began to dig in.

**---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------**

After eating for almost forty-five minutes, Naruto was trying to finish his last few bites of his pancake. He didn't finish all the food, but he believes he could at least finish of the pancakes and I glowered at him "That's enough. If you eat anymore, you're going to explode" I tried to get the forks from his hand.

Naruto growled like a dog "Nearly there…" he puffed out.

I began to wrestle with him "Stop eating" I yelled "that's enough" Naruto still refused to give in. Later the phone rang and I quickly let go of him and looked towards the phone, then at him and sigh "I said, stop eating" I began to head towards the phone. As soon as the door closed between Naruto and me, I let out a giggle, 'he's so cute too'. I picked up the phone when it was in mid ring "Hello?"

"Is this Mayune?" I heard a very feminine voice on the other line

"Yes, it is. May I ask who this is?" I asked with the same manner.

"This is Narumi, Naruto's older sister?"

I couldn't help but almost tumble back like a baby trying to stand for the very first time "YYyess" I stuttered "How can I help you?" I was starting to feel that headache again.

"I know this is all of a sudden, but I wished to talk to you"

I nodded my head "Ookay" I let out, waiting for her to talk. I could hear the silent on the other line and begin to wonder has she hung up on me until I heard:

"In person…" My heart began to drop "Do you have time today?" She asked with so much grace that put the word itself to shame.

"Umm…I have work today and…"

"You can call in sick can't you?" She demanded, still in the form of grace. I knew then that I really have no option "Come by the mansion at 3 o'clock. We'll have lunch together" She spoke like we were good time friends. "I will have a vehicle pick you up at 2.30pm, be ready by then". I could hear her smile "Don't tell Naruto about this…" she whispered, she seems to emphases those words very carefully. Before I could respond, she already hung up.

I slowly walked back in to the Kitchen to see Naruto had finally finish the last bite of his pancake and smiled at me, when he saw my sudden shock expression he began to feel a little worried "Something wrong, Was it the phone call? Who was it?" He started to questions.

I shook my head and let out a weak grin, "No one, just work" I lied "Oh! Look at the time? You'll be late for school" I quickly announced.

Naruto looked at his watch and agreed with me "Alright" He quickly lean in and kissed me on the lips again "I'll see you at 7 tonight". He walked out of the kitchen and I listened to the door closing gently.

After sitting in the kitchen for almost half an hour with pile of dishes on the table, I looked up at the time to see it was nearly 9. I walked towards the phone and rang my work place to ask for a sick leave. After getting an agreement from Mr. Pervert, he allowed me to have another sick leave. I head towards my room and open my closet 'I need to make a good impression to Naruto's sister'.

I heave a sigh and closed my eyes "What now….?"


	5. Uzumaki Narumi

I stood in front of a large gate that was covered in white and gold, I could see the mansion that was as beautiful as the white house. I couldn't help but gawked at the scenery 'Is this place for real?'

"Are you Miss Mayune?" a voice spoke

I woke up from my day dream and saw an old man in a tuxedo, like one of those butlers you see on television. I couldn't believe people still wear those things now days. I only nodded my head with my mouth slightly wide open.

"Good, you're on time" the old man opened a smaller gate that was attacked to the large gate. "My lady is waiting for you in the back garden", he later moved aside to let me in "My name is Koichi, and I'll be your escort as well as your butler for today".

I moved in and follow Koichi closely like a lost puppy. Every step I take, the mansion just gets bigger and better. The view from the mansion was enormous, it was only then that I realized that the mansion was build on a small hill; you can see other people's mansion and little children on the front of the lawn. It really was magnificent view. "Right this way please" I heard Koichi spoke.

After walking around for almost ten minutes we both reach a wooden door with colored glass windows. Koichi opens the door and my breath got caught in my mouth. This garden was like something you would find in a royal palace. There were lots of wild animals around here like the deer, the antelope, I see a few white rabbits. There were some butterfly flying around the flower beds and dragonflies around a medium size pond. I heard splashes not too far away from where I was standing and turned to see a small water fall, with ducks, goose and swans. I walked over the waterfall and see there were quite a few expensive looking fishes.

"How do you like it here?"

I jumped at the sudden voice and turned quickly to see a beautiful blonde woman, no older than 20. She was wearing a white and light blue summer dress, which hugs her lovely curves and a lace neck line that covered her round shape chest, but still leaves enough room for cleavage. Her presence alone was enough to intimidate me, seeing as I am wearing my black and white rags work clothes. 'Do rich people wear something like that around their homes too?'

"It is beautiful" I whispered.

"I'm sorry for bringing you here all of a sudden but seeing as I know your circumstance with my brother, I do feel the need to know specific detail on what going on". Narumi tucked her golden long hair behind her right ear revealing her Perl cream earring "Come this way, we'll have tea".

I followed her still admiring her home. We later came across a white table with four seats with legs of elegant vines. She sat herself and hand gestured me to sit on the opposite side. As soon as I sat down, Koichi came with a tray full of sandwiches, biscuits and tea of three sorted colors.

Narumi reached out for the tea cup that contains a small Sakura flower bud inside "This tea was sent to us by our Japanese monks that our family has been supporting for generations. They specialized in tea and would send us genrous loads of them". Narumi reached out for the tea pot "Watched the flower" I looked down at the tea and watched as she poured the hot-warm tea in and was amazed as the Sakura bud bloom in the tea cup.

"It's magic" I smiled happily at her after she poured my drink.

"Have a taste" I nodded my head and blew the liquid to cool down the heat and took a small tiny sip and savored the taste. There was a sweet scent of jasmine aroma in my mouth and a hint of sugary taste. After swallowing the drink I became all relax and could feel mother-nature was doing her work.

"Did Naruto ever tell you about me?" Narumi asked with grace

I smiled at her gently "Yes, he speaks of you"

"Not very much I'm assuming" I couldn't say anything else. I knew she was aware as much as I am that Naruto and her weren't close. "Naruto and I grew apart" Narumi took her tea cup and had a sip "My mother wanted me to be like her so much that as soon as I woke up in the morning or come home from school, she would take me to her board meeting or one of her clubs, as you can understand why I never have time for Naruto even though I desperately wanted to".

"Yes…Naruto did mention that" I let out.

Narumi took another sip of her tea and placed it back on her table and lean back on her seat to see the wonderful, miraculous view "I love my brother very much…" I heard the birds chirping from above us "I wanted to do everything I can for him and not to end up like me"

I was a little confused. Narumi saw my expression and let out a weak empty smiled "You know my arrange marriage to Itachi" I nodded slowly "Don't get me wrong, Itachi is a wonderful man. He is sweet when he wants to, he's very charming and kind and was like any other gentlemen." I took another sip of my tea "But…I only see him as my brother…"

I stopped drinking and was about to say something until she continued her story…

"Itachi and I knew each other since we were diapers. We only have each other to comfort our sadness when our parents aren't around. When I was dared to go out on a date with Itachi, he decided to go along. Our parents find out and they were so very proud of us".

"Naruto said you guys hardly knew each other" I pointed out later.

Narumi smiled gently "That's what he thinks. Because I hardly see him and that result he never met Itachi, only through Sasuke". I nodded again absorbing this new information. "Do you love my brother?"

I chocked on the tea I was about to sip and began to wipe my mouth. Narumi did not falter my reaction nor did she try to change the subject like Naruto. I knew then that this is serious stuff "I..I..." I croaked out "Naruto is still very young…"

Narumi let out a giggled and took her tea cup "He believes he's in love" Before I could retort she bet me to it "…and I am happy".

"Wha…" I breathed out.

"I never experience love…" Narumi looked at me in the eye "When I heard him said those words, I thought to myself 'Yes, Finally…he gets to experience something I didn't' and I was supporting him and rooting for him the whole entire way". Narumi face turned a little emotionless "Then I discovered who he loves…" Narumi leaned in a little "Tell me Mayune…are you aware the status of Naruto and what a dangerous situation not only are you putting yourself in, but you are dragging my brother as well". Narumi began to raise her voice.

I couldn't help but shrink back. I knew where this coming from and I knew precisely where this was heading "I know…" I spoke

"If you do, then you would have been wise to force him to return home" Narumi stood up "Naruto is not your average 16 years old. He is the heir to the Uzuchiha Corp, something as scandal as this can bring down his reputation. They'll be paparazzi all over the place, rumors flying everywhere. Not only are damaging his teenage years, but this can scars him for life and I'll damned if I let something like this to continue".

By then I was practically in tears "What would you know?" I whispered deadly. I looked up at her "You hardly know him. Don't you dare start lecturing me about this bull-crap, I am as alert as you are and trying everything I can not to hurt Naruto in anyway…"

Narumi smirked "I think damage is already done…"

"Shut-up, SHUT-UP" I shook my head violently "I will do what I can for him…?"

Narumi let out a little 'ha' "Why? Why would you go that far? You don't care about him…for all I know you're probably after his money".

Something inside just snapped, I lifted up my hand and slapped her across the face "BECAUSE…I LOVE HIM" I quickly covered my mouth with my hands 'No'. I slid down to the floor and just kept thinking back on my outburst.

There was a long pause of silent between me and Narumi. After few more minutes of stillness, Narumi lean over me and rest her hand on my shoulder and whispered "That is all I wanted to hear…" I looked up at her with my shock expression "I didn't want my beloved brother having any feelings towards a woman who have no affection to him whatsoever".

I looked up at Narumi "Wha…this is a bad thing…"

Narumi eyes gave a hint of happiness "How so?" She help me up of the floor and back to my seat "I know the situation now is not good, but if Naruto knows that you don't have any feelings for him, it will definitely break his heart". Narumi sat back at her seat "And too me…is more important".

We both sat there drinking tea and just absorbing what had happen earlier. I decided to break the silent "Is your husband at home?"

Narumi took in a deep breath "He's at work…" I nodded my head, not sure what to say or ask next "Even if he finishes work, he doesn't come here…" I gazed at Narumi with confusion "Like I said before, him and I see each other as a sibling…so living together for us is a little awkward. When he found out his little brother Sasuke is living on his own…he decided to move in with him".

Narumi tucked her fringe "Of course our parents doesn't know about this…"

"Then if they come by for a visit on the weekend, wouldn't they know?" I asked

Narumi let out a small breath of giggle "They usually call when they are coming over" I took a sip of my tea "Of course, they are still wondering why haven't I got pregnant yet since we've have been married for almost 2 years and a half. Mother thought I was a barren so she sent in our family doctor and he reassure her that I was as healthy as any other women"

I couldn't help but sympathize Narumi, it seems even though she had been brought up in the wealthy side of town, Narumi is still sad and very lonely. She had been living by herself in this mansion with only a few butlers and maid. "Does Naruto come by sometimes?"

Narumi gazed at with peace "No…I'm sure he's busy with his own things". After a while be both sat there and just talked, it was as if the argument in the first place never happened.

After a few more hours of serious talked, jokes and laughter we both decided to bid our goodbyes, after all it was nearly 6pm. Narumi walked me to the door "Mayune, this have been a lot of fun…could we do this again?"

I smiled, I really did have fun too "Yeah…I don't see why not" We both let out a giggle "…and next time, I'll bring Naruto".

Narumi gave a small thankful expression "I would really like that…"

As soon as she closed the door there was a limo already prepared to take me home. I couldn't wait to see Naruto again. After meeting his sister, somehow I feel like I just wanted to jump at him as soon as I see his smiling face.

I was practically skipping towards my apartment door. Thanks to Narumi I had discover that I really like Naruto, no, love him and I wanted to do everything I can to make him happy. I quickly open the door and was grinning from ear to ear "Naruto…I'm home".

Naruto was nowhere in sight, but instead I see four boys in my apartment. One who has a long dark hair with eyes were like peals, the other was red ruffled hair with dreamy green lime eyes, another was a lazy looking boy with spike hair in a pony tail and an incredibly handsome boy with eyes of onyx black that I saw on the day I met Naruto, which I remember as Sasuke.

The three of them stared at me as if I had walked into the wrong apartment. I saw Sasuke stood up and gave a slight bow "Welcome home…" Sasuke gave a sincere smile "Naruto's not here at the moment, he volunteered to buy us food"

'OH SHIT!'


	6. I'm Sorry

Today was already hectic as it is. I had met Naruto's sister, Narumi and now his friends. I feel like god had wanted me to meet up all the people that he is involved around and I couldn't help but panicked a little, 'What next? His parents!' I can already see the look of shocked in his mother's eyes and pissed in his dads. Even though I can't actually grasp their face features, I just quickly replace their heads with the most beautiful celebrities in the world, like his mom is Angelina Jolie and Dad is Brad Pitt. Damn! They are one hot couple; talk about there is no such thing as a perfect couple.

No, no, don't get off track, focus on the situation and try to predict the outcome of this. I looked to my left to see Neji reading through the notes he had gathered and absorbing the information. I quickly dart my eyes to the next person that sitting next to him. He had introduced himself earlier as Shikamaru, he was sitting there with his head in his palm and his elbow on the table. I heard body movement to see a boy with red hair shifting his weight in a more comfortable position. After seeing the uncomfortable faces on most of my guests I couldn't help but feel bad, after all I'm sure their home are more spacious, luxuries and they definitely have one of those meeting tables and cushion office chairs in their study room.

My lounge was set out in a traditional Japanese style. The floor boards are polish and clean, well…they would be if I had taken the time to vacuum a little. The table was short and little tacky, there was definitely not enough kneel cushion to go around, since I see that Shikamaru was one of the boys who was sitting on the hard and cold floor boards. I am so embarrassed. How could I let Naruto's rich and brought-up-luxury friends into my practically hobo's home? For all I know they're probably comparing apartment to a cardboard house.

Sasuke seems to notice my nervousness "Naruto sure is taking a while…"

I smiled and quickly got up on my feet "Did you boys want something to drink?" I started to head towards the kitchen.

Sasuke eyes widen a little and grabbed my arm "NO!" I was stunned by his vocal cord. He seems to sweat drop a little and quickly recover "We're fine…we'll just wait for Naruto."

Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement. Everyone in the room seems to be hiding something from me, except Gaara, he was still quiet and unreadable as ever. I, all of a sudden heard some whimpering and scratches coming from the kitchen. Sasuke saw my attention was still on the noise coming from the kitchen, he slowly and hesitantly let go of my arm and I began to gradually pace towards the door.

I nudge the door gently on a 45 degree angle; I can almost see an outline of some creature and frown a little 'what the heck! Why is my kitchen so dark?' Just before I can fully open the door, I felt a huge weight just pound on top of me causing me to fall on my back. I had to close my eyes from the impact and a felt something wet and warm licking my face. I hear a mix of groan and sigh from the boys and opened my eyes to see a pure white husky dog. Its eyes were innocence blue 'just like Naruto'; no doubt the dog is a full breed. I had to pry myself away from the canine and dust myself off and looked at the boys who appear to be ready to leave.

Just at that moment, Naruto walked in with drinks, food and most important of all, a bright smile. His smiles disappear and were replaced with confusion then horror. Sasuke decided to take this time to say his goodbyes and not before long the rest of the boys followed. As soon as they, the living room was empty leaving just Naruto, Husky and me, I couldn't help but sigh and began to put a hand on my forehead as I was starting to feel a headache making its way "Naruto…"

"Wait…" Naruto stopped me "Before you say anything…I'm sorry" Naruto dropped the food and drinks in his hand and ran towards me "I know what you're thinking and it really isn't my intention…I…."

"Naruto…" I called out his name sternly "you promised me that your friends would leave before I show up…"I could feel my anger rising a little "…and not just that, you brought a dog into my apartment!"

I watched as Naruto began to sulk "…I'm sorry" he later stepped back to give me some space "I went home to pick up some clothes and Nero followed me…I told him to leave, but he won't" I stood there; this whole situation is beginning to feel like a parent listening to a child's excuse.

I held up my hand "no matter what…you need to return this dog back, it's not that I have anything against pets, but this building permit from any living being beside human resides here". Naruto looked down to his feet "…I can't"

"DAMN IT, NARUTO…don't make it hard on me as it already is. God knows I'm probably going to hell for having this kind of relationship with sixteen years old, I have a job that is ready to fire me cause I kept taking all those bloody sick leave, I almost got in bad terms with your sister and was almost attack by a DOG!" I glared at him.

Naruto was now on all ears "You met my sister?"

My eyes widen 'that bit was not supposed to come out…' "Don't change the subject on me!" I tried to keep my gaze as fierce as possible, but I can see it's failing because Naruto was moving closer towards me.

"What did she want?" Naruto took a step "What did she say?" I could already see his anger rising a little "What did she need?" Naruto growled at the last bit.

I took this time to turn my back on him, Naruto grabbed my arm harshly "Answer me" let out a mono tone. I stood quiet, I didn't know what to say. I knew Naruto did not get along with Narumi…but I really didn't think they were in bad term or anything. The fact that Naruto blood boiled over mentioning his sister, it was completely obvious that he did not have a pretty childhood with his only sibling "Mayune…" He let out.

I close my eyes for a moment "…Let go" I whispered. I feel like not one day where Naruto and I can get along. There was always something popping out of nowhere. "…Please" I begged him, I really can't do this anymore…my life has been a complete mess since I met him and I just know it will never end. Naruto slowly loosen his hold and I quickly tug my arm away from his hand feeling the breeze of what was left of his warmth.

I started to head towards my room and feeling that headache was pounding at the top of my head…I close my eyes for a moment and when I open again, I began to see blurs, shapes, shadow and the last thing I heard was "Mayune…" echoing through my head….

---------- (Author's Note) ----------

I apologies for taking a while to update my stories, but school work just kept piling up and there was hardly any time for me to do anything…

Sorry if this story is a little short as well…but school holiday is close here in Australia and I promise the next one will be extra long and with a little touch of Christmas…


	7. Moving

**Dating a 16 years old**

**Chapter 7 - Moving**

**

* * *

  
**

I woke peacefully to see Naruto by my side, sweetly holding my hand and a small noticeable frown on his face. Looking closely at his expression, I could tell he was very worried. I slipped my hand away from his and started to run my hands through his messy hair. Naruto began to stir. As soon as his eyes open I looked away quickly, still remember our little argument. Naruto sat straight and his eyes averted to the ground "How you feeling?"

"Fine..."

The silent between us began to ring hard against my ears "I'm sorry about before" I heard Naruto let out after a long period of silent "I don't know what came over me, so I'm sorry"

I took a deep breath "It was partly my fault..."

"I called your workplace and told them to give you another sick day..."

My eyes widen "Wha...I'll be fired if I keep this up"

"You are in no position to work anyway" Naruto took a breath "Get some sleep. I have school tomorrow, so just sleep in" he got up slowly heading towards the door.

My conversation with Narumi was still fresh in my head "Naruto..." he paused "You can sleep here tonight" Naruto thought for a moment "...please". He slowly walked over again and I scoot over to make room. He quickly tucked himself in and faced his body towards me "I should have told you..." I whispered

Naruto tucked a lock of my hair away after witnessing it falling out of place "It's okay. You were bound to meet her anyway" he let out a small smile "Get some sleep" then leaned in and kiss me on the forehead and I slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sun light in my eyes. I let out a groan and sat up. A dog bark caught my attention, then I remember Nero (Naruto's husky). I sigh 'Bet the dog's hungry'. I quickly got up and opened my bedroom door to see Nero sitting attentively like a soldier. Its tongue was hanging out and it's innocent blue eyes staring at me with excitement.

I bend down and pat the dog as it tilt its head to one side "Hungry Nero?" he just barked and I head towards the kitchen, as Nero followed me. "I don't have any dog food around..." I could hear Nero letting out a sad canine sound and I smiled "I hope you don't mind bacon then". I slowly reach out a white plate that contains a few stripes of bacon. "Would you like it cook or raw?" he let a loud bark and I put the plate down. Nero gobbled them up in no time.

A loud knock came to my apartment 'Oh god! I hope Naruto didn't forget something'. I head towards the door and open to see a few angry people from next door and my land lord, Kenji, who looked kind of nervous. I smiled friendly "Can I help you?"

"Yes" a lady wearing a sleeping down, with a cigarette in her hand. Her hairs was held up by a shower cap "This building permits pets"

"What..." I was startle by the...greeting?

"We heard a few dog barking last night" the lady let out again, she look like she was about to get ready into a fight.

Kenji came and block the lady from my view "Now Mrs. Gope, there really is no need for this...just let me handle it" He then faced towards me "Mayune, you have been living here a for a almost a year now and you know very well about the rules" He took a breath "Now you either get rid of the dog or you find someplace else".

I heard paw step coming in and turn to see Nero sitting with its tail wagging. "Well..." I let out "I wasn't planning to keep the dog anyway so..." my eyes were drawn to it blue ones. For some reason it reminded so much of Naruto. It was as though he was right here. Nero eyes pierce though mine, it was as though he knew what's going on. That sad canine sound came, I sigh and faced my 'fellow' neighbours and my landlord "...I can't".

The lady let out an angry grunt "Then get out. I don't want fleas getting to my children" she snarled at me.

I faced Kenji, as if he could do something. He averted his eyes to his feet "I'm Sorry, Mayune..."

I nodded my head and turned away from the angry mob "It's okay, just give me an hour to pack..."

Mrs. Gope was about to say something again until Kenji stopped her "It's okay, you can have as much time as you like"

"As long as you're out of here by at the end of the day" a man voice came and soon a few more fellows shouted, agreeing with him.

I bowed my head in respect and as soon as they were gone, I closed the door. I bend to look at Nero's in the eyes "Looks like you and I have to move..." I smiled sadly 'again...'

I begin to pack my things and Nero was kind enough to help me fetch a few of my items. After zipping up my last luggage, I turned to Nero "Hey...you okay not seeing your owner anymore, cause I'm planning not to tell him" Nero tilt his head "So if you want to stay with Naruto, I suggest you let something out now or you're gonna have to stay with me" he just let out another happy bark and I started to collect my luggage.

Nero held a small bag in its mouth and led me the way to the exit. He pushed the door open for me 'what an obedient dog!'

"Mayune..." I turned to see Kenji heading towards me. "I'm sorry about before"

I closed my eyes and smiled at him "No, it's okay, after all, rules and rules"

Kenji let out a blushed "Listen, if you want, you can stay with me..." he began to stuttered "I mean, until you found another place. But if...if you prefer staying here permanently, I don't mind...you know".

I heard a growl and look down to see Nero snarling at him, if it wasn't for my bag, I think he would of bark or bite..."Easy..." I whispered. I turned back to Kenji, who stepped back a little 'probably from Nero'. "Thanks Kenji, I appreciate it. I've been wanting to move for a while..." That was the only thing I said and I left with Nero right in front of me.

After walking a few blocks away I rest my luggage on the pathway 'knew I should have brought the wheelies one'. I rubbed my wrist a little 'I think there a small motel not too far from here'. "Let's go this way" I voice out to Nero. He quickly picked up the small bag and head towards the direction. Once walking almost 25 minutes, I came across a dirty building that seriously need some spring cleaning. The plants are dead and there were a few patches of dry grass. I walked into the building and saw middle age old fat man who was reading a porn magazine. I couldn't help but feel disgusted by the site. I knew men read those kind of stuff, but the fact that he would display it so openly.

I cleared my throat to show my presence. He quickly scan through his last page and look up at me, as if I had interrupt his probable intimate moment ever. "What!" his gruff voice came. His sudden anger disappeared, his eyes began to examine me up and down, it was though he was trying to undress me with his eyes. I fidgeted a little, until Nero loud bark reached my ears.

"Do you have any room available?" I asked feeling brave, knowing that Nero is there.

"Yeah, room 19..." The man brought out the rusted silver key. He held it a bit further away from me, showing that I need to lean in a bit further to reach it. I let out a huffed and as quick as I can, I snatch the key before he could do anything I might regret. The man seems to be startled by my sudden speed, I quickly grabbed my luggage and head to my room with Nero right behind.

* * *

I got out of the dirty shower and wipe myself dry. I let out a sigh and look through the night sky 'I wonder how Naruto is?' I walked out into the kitchen to get Nero some food. 'Good thing I pack some food before I left my apartment'. I smiled at Nero and watched as he happily ate some ham. A yawned reached my mouth and look up at the time '9.30. It is that late already'. I decided to get ready to sleep, after all, I need to get to work and make some excuse to my supervisor, Mr. Pervert.

Just as I head towards my bedroom, a knock on the door came. I frowned a little 'who could it be. No one knows that I'm here'. I walked towards the door and open it to discover Uchiha Sasuke standing there. He was equally surprise as I am. "Mr. Uchiha, what brings you here?"

Sasuke recovered his professional posture "I'm here on a business. I was asking question to the clients in this motel" he cleared his throat "May I come in?"

I nodded slowly and move aside. As soon as Sasuke made himself comfortable on the dirty old couch, which I can tell that Sasuke is quite disgusted. "Do you want anything to drink?" I asked

"Water is fine"

I placed the glass on the coffee table "I didn't think anyone would be working at this hour. Particularly a teenager"

He eyed the glass suspiciously (I really don't blame him) "I am expected to do what normal working people can't" Sasuke looked up at me "The Uzuchiha company wish to make a few business with more of the local people. The owner of this motel had decided to sell his land away and they all agreed to take this opportunity to do so. We all thought that perhaps we can build another motel here, something cleaner, tidier and perhaps somewhat locals can be tolerable about..." Sasuke began to scan my apartment and I couldn't help but feel a little embarrass "We agreed to make it affordable for those who receive a one stream income to provide their family".

Sasuke faced towards me again "We don't want to go it all out of course, don't want to spend more money then we make money. So I am here to ask what local people, such as yourself, wish to have to make themselves comfortable. The Uzuchiha company will do what they can to fill that out."

I nodded to each of his sentence 'Wow, that kinda cool'

"So, my first question is: How do you feel with your current state?"

I took a breath "Well, this place doesn't seem so different from my old apartment, in terms of the people living here. But I do wish that the kitchen appliance work well. I have been calling someone to fix it earlier, but no one came so I had to do it myself". I watch as Sasuke write down every word "It would be nice if the place come with furniture's, which I'm sure that hardly any local people could afford" I look up at the ceiling to think of some example "Perhaps television, most people would rent them. A fridge would be nice too" I look back at Sasuke to show him that I was done.

"This building would have rules, is there anything you would like to add to it?"

Just as that moment, Nero walked in and Sasuke watch as he made himself comfortable in my lap. I pet him gently "Perhaps to allow pets. I don't mean those wild pets, something obedient and doesn't make a whole lot of mess and bother next doors"

Sasuke nodded his head in understand-ment, fully knowing why I was here in the first place. He tucked all his paper work in his work bag and decided to drink the glass of water. He place the glass down "I can't let you stay here"

I was startled by his sudden comment "Wha..."

"I know that you're seeing Naruto, and if he ever finds out about you living here and me knowing very well how you are, he would be furious".

I let out a giggle "It's fine and if Naruto does find out, he can blame me"

Sasuke let out a 'hn' "I doubt. Please, why don't you stay with me for a while?"

"No, that would be too much trouble"

"It would be easier on you and me. I can tell you and Nero haven't eaten anything yet"

I sat there. God, that sounds so good. I really do need a proper and cleaner shower, I could really get something to fill up my empty stomach for now. Sasuke knew he got me right there "I won't tell Naruto, if that is what you're worried about."

I froze. Knowing that Naruto won't know where I am would be a good thing for him. After all, he needs to be with someone his age and from a more wealthy family. I thought for a moment "Okay...But I'm only staying until I found another place"

Sasuke smiled "That's fine by me" he got up "Have you unpacked your items yet?"

"No" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion "we're not leaving now are we?"

"I want you to get out of here as soon as possible, so yes"

I sigh 'better now than later' "Give me a moment"

I sat in the car with Sasuke 'not only Naruto can drive, but Sasuke too'. It was pretty awkward between us. I wasn't sure how to strike a conversation with him.

He cleared his throat again "I want to let you know that my brother is currently living with me."

I nodded my head, remembering the conversation with Narumi regarding about her husband staying with his brother. After driving for the next 20 minutes, his black Mercedes rolled up to a huge pearly hotel. I stared at Sasuke wondering how he manage to afford such a place "My father owns this hotel". We both got out of the car as a young man in the hotel uniform came and took Sasuke's car away to a parking lot. As he and I walk in, nearly every person in the same uniform bowed at him in respect and intimidation.

We got into an elevator and he pressed the highest number. When the door slide open I found myself in the cleanest and most beautiful hallway "Right this way, Mayune" I followed him behind like a lost puppy. He opened the door to his room. I looked around me, everything was so bright and the windows reveal the city night. "I can't believe all the hotel rooms are like this" I whispered in amazement.

"Not all the room are like this. We're on the suite" my eyes bulge out 'what a spoiled brat'.

Soon a man who looked like an older version of Sasuke came to me view

"This is my brother, Itachi"

* * *

**Author's Note**

I was reading through my chapter for this story to see where I was up to and how I can continue. I was completely shock at my bad English. It was so horrible that I can' be bother to fix it, it'll just take to long.

I'll be going back to school soon, so I don't know when I'll be updating again. I'll try to update one chapter each of my other stories before my birthday!

Read and Review. Please!


End file.
